


Moving Up

by blerdxlines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Carrying, Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fast Food, Fluff, Humor, Moving, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Professor Hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Bruce is helping you move into your new apartment. Being silly, he picks you up and carries you over his shoulder and you end up liking it, a lot.





	Moving Up

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is purely a Midwestern US concoction, but in my city we have a combination Subway and TCBY ("The Country's Best Yogurt"-- to be clear, it's soft-serve frozen yogurt, not the other kind.  
> I have no clue if any actually exist in New York.

You huffed, settling in on the concrete stoop of your new apartment.

"God, I'm so tired. How many boxes do we have left?"

Bruce climbed the stoop and plopped down beside you, giving a far less exaggerated response.

"I think we're all done, kiddo."

"Seriously?! I can't believe we're already done."

You whipped out your phone, double checking your moving checklist to confirm.

"Thanks for helping me move my stuff, this would've taken forever if it was just me and my family doing it."

"Hey, there's strength in numbers, you know?"

"Yeah, but they would've just argued the whole time about who's moving plan was better, so... not in this case."

You lifted the collar of your tank top, dabbing the sweat from your face blissfully unaware that you'd flashed Bruce your ‘100% organic’ spoof bra.

Bruce chuckled nervously, "We should probably head back up."

"Aw man. I don't feel like going all the way upstairs. Can't we just hang out at the Subway around the corner for a little bit?"

Bruce stood to his feet, hands on his hips as he scolded you.

"No, because if we take a break you'll get tired and sore."

You smacked your lips.  _Fuck him, how is he always right?_

"But there's nowhere to sit upstairs, and I haven't turned on the air conditioning in my apartment yet--"

You shrieked as Bruce grabbed you around the waist and lifted you over his shoulder.

"Bruce-- stop. Let me go!" You kicked your legs to no avail, panicked laughter overtaking you.

"It'll only be a minute."

He opened the door, ascending the narrow stairwell as you rightfully protested.

"I swear to Go-- don't drop me-- Bruce!"

Bruce shifted, one arm clutching your legs as the other rested on your butt.

"There. Now do you feel safer?"

You pouted, folding your arms in silence, relishing in the feeling of being carried and weightless. His warm hand tenderly patting your butt as he walked.

Bruce turned, ascending the last stairwell before digging his hand in his pocket searching for the key.

"Don't get too comfy, I'm setting you down once I find the key."

You smiled to yourself as said key pressed against your thigh from where it laid in your front pocket.

"Well, where'd you last see it?" You played along, putting your own selfish interests first.

He spun around quickly glancing about the floor.

"I- I locked the door before we left. I thought I gave it to you."

You hummed, "I don't remember."

His heart raced with panic as he spun around again, sending you into a dizzy spell.

"Bruce, you're gonna make me sick."

"Oh, sorry." He crouched, preparing to set you down before you protested. "No-- wait. I have to help you look."

"Oh, right-- Don't worry. I've got this-- we'll just retrace our steps."

He marched hurriedly down the stairwell, you giggled as you bounced against his shoulder.

You passed an open apartment door on the way down and heard a scramble of feet before three young children poured out.

"It's the Hulk!" "Hi Mr. Hulk!" The children hopped up and down as they gazed at you both from beside the railing.

"Hi kids! Uh, Mr. Hulk is a little busy right now but I'll talk to you soon. Okay?"

Without skipping a beat one of the children replied, "Who's that lady? Is she your girlfriend?"

Bruce turned abruptly and had you not foreseen this exact situation, you would've bumped head first into the wall.

"Gadiel! Lana! Romero! What are you doing in the hallway?" A voice rang from inside their apartment and before you could say a word Bruce was rolling down the next set of stairs.

You smiled and waved them off before the excited chatter of the children explaining the situation to their mom filled the stairwell.

"Aww, such cute kids."

"Girlfriend? Pfft. What's with kids-- I blame it on social media." Bruce rambled nervously.

"Maybe they picked up on your big, dumb energy and thought I balanced you out."

Bruce glanced around the floor before pushing open the front door.

"Hey, I may be big but I'm not dumb, okay? I have 8 PhDs and a degree in medicine."

You hummed, "That's nice. Did it ever cross your mind to ask me to check my pockets?"

He slowed to a stop, staring ahead blankly as you slid your hand into your pocket freeing the key.

"When did you find out?"

"When we got to the top of the stairs."

He crouched down allowing you to slide to your feet, and the look on his face was unamused.

"You know how anxious I can get, why would you do that?"

You stared coyly at the ground, clasping your hands behind your back.

"It felt nice being carried." You glanced up at him. Arms still folded across his chest, unconvinced, a deep furrow formed between his thick brows.

"Also I'm really hungry."

"You're such a child." He chided, pinching at the wrinkles in his brow.

"Yep." You bit back your cheeky grin, spinning the key ring around your finger.

"Fine, let's go eat." He sighed, dropping his shoulders as he hopped down the stoop.

"Really?" You smiled unabashedly now.

"Yes." He groaned, an irritated smile on his face.

"Subway?"

"Yes." He muttered as you raced down the stairs joining him.

"Mmmmaybe TCBY, too?"

He paused, staring blankly at you before grabbing you around the legs and throwing you over his shoulder.

"That's it, I'm carrying you again."

"Bruce-- **_People. Are. Gonna. See_**!" You protested, bopping him on the head.

"I know they will. That's why I'm doing it." He laughed, squeezing you tighter as he ducked away from your hits.


End file.
